


Alcohol

by watashinomori



Series: Interrupted Stories [2]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bondage, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, I got a problem with freckles..., M/M, PWP, Rape Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick had a plan, involved alcohol and his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my grammar, I'm Brazilian and I kinda end up building my phrases around my own grammar. I read a lot at English and when I spot the wrong phrasing I correct it, that's not happening as much as I liked... well... sorry. I swear to you guys, I'm trying my best. Just stay for the story, k? (Portuguese is like commas, commas everywhere)
> 
> * * *
> 
> I didn't revise yet. And this is an exclusive fic to AO3, I won't be posting at FF.Net. Hope you enjoy. It's kinda sweet if you jump all the porn and read between lines... They are sweet!

Nightwing was at the front of the Allen's home, hiding in the shadows, he wasn't suppose to be there, but he was feeling bad and needed a friend. Also, he had a plan. Dick Grayson was in love with his best friend, Wallace Rudolph West. Yes, he would allow anyone to laugh at him for falling in love with a guy that own a name with Rudolph in it. But a man cannot choose who a man falls in love. The little details were Wally wasn't gay, Wally was in love, Wally was getting ready to move in with that girl which was also a friend of his. Richard gave up. For good. And that was the plan. To give up Wally for good, he would confess. He needed to be rejected, if not Dick always would bear hope.

The plan was so simple that could never go wrong. He would go to Wally's house, would get him to drink, would get drunk. Rudy West, Wally's father, is a drunker. And a violent one, because of that Wally left home to live with his uncle and aunt. Wally wouldn't think twice when rejecting a drunken Dick. Of course, Dick should piss him off very badly, so there would be no way of Wally feeling bad for rejecting his BFF love. It was a win-win plan. Of course, at the beginning, Grayson would feel sad, but in the end he would come along.

He waited the car left the garage and rung the bell, Flash was all over about today's romantic dinner with Iris. Wally opened the door almost instantly.

“Night's drink out!” and intruded the house.

“Dude, you know I've got a due just next morning” he pleaded.

“Please? Ok, ok, you do your paper, I just need a rooftop over my head to a little pity drink anyway” and threw himself on the couch.

“Pity? This is about Jason? If you had told me... Of course I'll drink with you” in a blink Wally was sitting by his side with glasses and snacks.

“Nah, go do your paper, I'll be fine. I always am” that sounded way darker than he intended.

“No way, my bestie is feeling down, I'll be with you. It's a freaking abstract, I'll do it in no time. So, what you got us?”

Wally looked at all the beers, he hates them. The smell they gave would always make him remember his drunken father laying down in front of the tv, right before the beaten up. He looked with suspicion to his friend, Richard knew he hated beer. But took a can anyway.

Dick drunk four cans before talking again, he wasn't drunk, but made sure it looked like.

“Duuuuuuuuuuuuuude, this is sooooooo astrous! So totally and awesomenessy astrous!”

“Pretty much sure there is no such word as awesomenessy” he laughed.

“Sure is, it's when something is so astrous and awesome. You should take some English classes!”

“Yeah, right. By the way, how old are you again?”

“Totally legally age to be drinking my ass off, but don't tell to Dick, that guy isn't at age at all and is a totally douche!”

Wally laughed out loud. Hugging his friend with one arm and finishing his own beer. The plan wasn't going smoothly. Wally was supposed to be angry, not smiling, or drinking the freaking beer like it was nothing. Dick wanted to scream in anger.

“He's not a douche. He's a cute little boy with some weird complexes” and took a sip.

“Like his complex with redheads?” oh no, don't go that way. Don't make this cute.

“That one is pretty much understandable. Look at this” He passed his hands through his brilliant red hair. “It's so amazing that anyone would love!”

“I certainly do” maybe he was a little more drunken than he thought, he couldn't just stop.

“Of course you do. But that guy has way more weirder complexes than that one” he opened another beer for each.

“Like the one he has with green eyes?”

“He has one of those? Geez...”

“And the one he has with speedsters?”

“What?”

“Or the one he has with freckles? He is too damn into the freaking freckles” Dick had moved through the couch, almost laying on top of Wally. “He gets so hot about the freckles that sometimes I can't control him in not jump over someone, could you believe it?”

“Nope?” Wally was looking at him kinda scared, almost jumping over the sofa's arm.

“Yeah, he's pretty much lame, don't you think. Getting horny” he raised his hand to touch Wally's face “'just 'coz of some. Stupid. Freckl...” he paused the lasts words.

But before he could do anything, Wally kissed him. Now it was Dick on his end of the sofa, being pinned down by the bigger body. Their lips moved completely out of synch, but that didn't stop them. On the contrary, pushed them more and more into getting this thing right. Before Grayson could even think he was naked.

“You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this!” he breathed over his lips, only brushing them lightly. Then he moved into the soft skin of his neck and bit.

“What?” not that Dick was complaining, way, way far from that. But wasn't easy to believe this was really happening.

“Eat you up. I've been dreaming about it since ever” before the teen could give him any response, Wally guided his hand to between his legs, touching his hardness. Dick let out some cursing and threw back his head.

Now he was confused. But that was something so good that he wouldn't stop to ask whys. But it was a little bit infuriating, such nice plan thrown away. The firm thrust against his shaft made all good again, though. Dick left a moan escape through his throat. A plead for more, harder and faster. Wally complied, starting a little vibration, making the younger scream. Hell, he would drink each night if this was the result.

“STOP!”

“What?” Wally backed away confused. He was pretty sure the brunette was liking.

“Stop it! Almost there” he panted. “I want you inside, not just hands” and rode over his lap.

“Second that” and he lifted his body and disappeared for a moment, returning with some tube.

“Why would you...?”

“I've been dreaming about this a lot... A whole lot” he had the decency to blush. “Dude, can you just go back to being drunk? I really don't wanna explain myself right now” he kissed the younger.

A finger found its way to his entrance, Wally kept vibrating deliciously. Dick strongly held his shoulders, he felt the blood where he craved his nails. The redhead gave out a low moan in a husky voice. When the second digit followed the smaller, bit him. Hard.

“You like pain” muttered to Wally.

“A-a little” Richard grinned at that answer.

“Put a third finger inside me. Now” West groaned complying.

“It is kinda hot you ordering me around” Dick pinched his belly.

“Never told you that you could talk. Next time I'll be a little bit harsher.”

The redhead just nodded in ecstasy. He did as was told. Inserting the third digit while the other boy moaned. He vibrated a little harder, trying to reach as deep as he could. Then he touched somewhere that sent the younger to a violent climax. He screamed and contorted, without a single chance to warn him.

“Th- there!” said weakly, trembling in the afterglow while the other removed his fingers.

“Kinda late... I mean, the warning, not you, you were kinda soon” laugh smoothly.

“Shut up, I'm drunk” lightly punched him on his shoulder. “And if you keep teasing, I'm going home” threatened.

“That's unfair! Heavy on the _un_ ” gestured towards his crotch, his own hardness was making his pants tight.

“I can see that” the ebony muttered seductively, licking his lips. “Guess it's my fault” he didn't raise his head. Intensively staring the bulge. Wally nodded despite that, gulping. Dick undid his button and started to zip down, biting his lower lip. “So I should do something about it, shouldn't I?”

“Yeah, yes, please!” begged, vibrating a little unaware what he was doing.

“Let's be less eager. Let's try some 'Yes, my lord'” said, halting his movement of undress him and looked up.

“Ye- Yes, My lor- Ah- Lord” Dick smirked, which soon became kind of sultry. He still wasn't touching Wally and the guy was moaning already.

“You certainly have some authority issues.”

“Yes... My lord” he added quickly, panting heavily, waiting to be touched.

Dick palmed his hand over his underpants, massaging slowly, letting the vibrations the older couldn't control do the job for him. Wally growled, waving his hips, trying to get as much of contact as he could. Grayson laid over his legs, raising his hand and outlining his shaft with the tip of his finger. He couldn't deny, he was hard again, only by thinking about _that_ inside of him. Oh, but he would have some fun before the real deal. He led his finger to Wally's undergarment waistband, holding and slowly, very slowly, pulling down.

“You will drive me crazy” said between his teeth. Dick stopped. “... My lord” and let out a heavy breath. Dick resumed the movement.

“You are not allowed to forget the 'my lord'. You do and I'll stop” pulled the underpants in one thrust. Wally's hard on was already dripping. “Now, where did I stop. Oh yeah, teasing” licked a small drop of precum from the tip, being careful to not touch the young man that much. He growled again.

“Please, my lord. I need” Dick let his tongue touch him a little more, another growl “relief... my... lord- AH!” The younger swallowed him whole. He wasn't as big as Dick had imagined, but it was enough to choke him if he wasn't careful. He was drunk enough to not care, though.

He put it out, lining his whole extension with his tongue. Brushed his teeth on the tip, round his tongue against it. And swallowed all over again, brushing his tongue on the length of it, going as deep as he could. Then he started to move up and down, repeatedly. Wally was froze through the whole thing, but couldn't control to grab his hair, trying to speed up.

“I'm coming. Dick, stop! Please, stop!” pulled him over so they were face to face. “I said stop! I want you!” his eyes were darkened with desire. “My lord” added at the end. The younger spread his smirk. They spent a whole minute looking inside each other eyes. Wally grumbled and kissed him, hard, fast and sweet, in its own way. “Can I- Can I go in?” asked, shaking, in the kiss.

“Aren't you forgetting something?” teased.

“My lord” whispered against his lips, licking and biting them. “My lord, my lord. Oh, my lord” and kissed him again.

“Yes, Wally. Have me. Ravish me. Fuck me!” ordered, barely seeing the other guy grab the small tube again, spreading the liquid over his shaft, he was being generous with the amount, or just clumsy. The way he was shaking, vibrating even, he probably was being clumsy.

“Damn, you should be forbidden of saying these things” growled. He looked like a small puppy with all that growl. “My lord.”

“And what would be of you if I was?”

“I don't want to imagine that! My Lord!” the younger touched their chests together, leaning towards his ear.

“Now, enter me” whispered, licking the earlobes. “Fast, hard and deep” nibbled it. “Drive me crazy, Wallace.”

Forgot being a human being. Wally growled and complied, happily. He needed all his willpower to not come after the first thrust. Being honest, he even waited a ring come flying through the window to tell he was Green Lantern material. With that amount of willpower, he would be better than Uncle Hal.

“Stop spacing out and move. There is a small point inside of me you need to find again!” demanded.

“Y- YES- m- my lord” said between moans. He moved. Dick was over him, riding a little, but enslaving his best friend to do most of the work. Wally placed his hands on his hips and moved the teen over him, up, then down. All of his senses screaming that he was finally doing him. Dick left a moan escape. Then another followed, and another, and he threw back his head enraptured in pleasure. A harder thrust found the point. He threw himself back up, crushing Wally in an embrace. He whispered a lot of foreigner words. He knew them, Romani, he had learned. Just, it wasn't the best of times to translate them now. But he could perceive a few cursing in that. Dick buried his teeth on his skin, almost making him see white.

“Vibrate, Damn it!” said while munching his shoulder. “Harder, Wally! HARDER!”

He complied, trying to whisper one 'yes, my lord'. Pretty much sure it wasn't what he sounded. He thrust a little deeper, bumping the boy down, vibrating almost as hard as he did while trying to phase through solids. Almost, the last thing he wanted was to succeed on that particular task right now.

“Let's change position” he panted and jumped out of him, Wally took nearly a minute to understand what just happened. The younger hopped over the couch on his knees. Holding the sofa back and lift his ass towards the redhead. “Come on, you already got how I want!” Wally gulped, doing his best to raise his body. “Listen very carefully, before you start. I'll say _no_ , _stop_ and _you're hurting me_. But I'll only mean it if I say 'my lad'. Understood?” he nodded, still confused. “What should I say to you to stop?”

“M-My lad” repeated.

“Exactly. Now we're clear. Come at me as hard as you can, pull my hair, beat me, bite me, rape me, Wally. I'm asking for it” he touched his shaft with his buttocks. “Don't you dare to come before I allow you. And don't stop just because I did come. Now, Wally, shall we start?” the redhead gulped. Touching his torso, lining some scars, muscles, spine. He was too hot for a sixteen year old.

He closed his grip on his shoulder, entering at once. He started to move back and forth. Changed his hand to his hair, pulling the head of his back, bending his neck, led his other hand to stick two fingers in his mouth. Dick lick them eagerly.

“I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be pulling your circus tricks so soon” said in a husky voice. “Boy Wonder” added. Being dominated was nice. Dominate was hot. Damn, he could get used to it. Took off his hand and grabbed his cock, rubbing it.

“Wa- Wally, you're hurting me” he muttered rather convincing. Wally loosened his grip on the hair and received a batglare as response. Yeah, my lad. That need to be said to him to stop. Any other thing would be acting. The teen was really good at that.

“It's not like you didn't see this coming. The way you are so bad.”

“How was I bad for you? I was your bes- argh- best friend” he could see small tears forming. He sucked up his need to let him go and thrust a little harder. He let out some pleasured sound.

“That was it, I was there, seeing you change after training, seeing you stretch, you are so hot when you stretch. You are a dirty little boy, Dick” it was time to try a little more than that. He could take it. “And all that time I just. Wanted. To. Ravish.” threw him against the sofa, not caring to be gentle. That was the point of that role play, right? To be sure, he looked in his eyes, he was still liking it. Climbed over him and entered again. “You.”

“I never tried to tempt you, was never my intention” Dick lied, letting one single tear fall. So, Wally caught him trying to seduce him, but was dumb enough to never realize. And here was he thinking that theboy could grasp subtle hints.

“No, your whole existence is to tempt me!” grabbed his thigh, pulling him up, burying his fingers in that muscled leg. “Now I'm gonna have you. You're willing or not!” He was getting excited in that role. Dick, just for the sake of teasing him, started to cry. He had mastered the fake tears at age of six, when his mother sent him to clean the cage of the lions after he and his cousin teased the poor animals until they messed all over the place. He escaped the punishment and waited with the tamer while his cousin did all the work.

“Wally, please, no! I never did those things. I- I didn't know!” the redhead halted. He seemed really confused. Grayson was crying, really crying, but he didn't say the words. He didn't know what to do. So Dick bumped their hips together, giving him a hint.

“Dude, you should stop crying, you're messing my senses, you know” he stopped, bringing the teen close. “I don't want to hurt, I know you asked me to, and it is fun the role play thing. But you Oscar worthy acting is buying me and I don't want to really hurt you!”

“Sorry, KF, I'll try to be less realistic” they kissed.

“I would appreciate. As a reward I'll take off my shirt” said smirking. He tried to be sexy at that smile, he ended up cute, as always. “And I'll show you all my freckles” winked. Dick cackled, so hard he fell on the sofa arm.

Wally was still inside of him, he moved a little, calling his attention. Dick gulped seeing the white pale skin dotted with freckles. He had a real problem with those. “Thank god we didn't turn off the lights.”

“So we'll keep the role play or what?”

“We'll keep it, as long as you remember, when not role playing you should call me-”

“My lord” said erotic against his ear. “And yes, you sure are” bit him.

They resumed moving, it didn't take long for Wally go back to that mood of dominating the younger. Being as creative as he got, took his shirt which was lying on the seat and passed through his neck, almost like a leash, pulled him a little too strong. He let out a cursing, rolling his eyes enraptured. Wally vibrated. He halted all movements in favor to vibrate. He was searching the best frequency possible. It took a few seconds.

“MOVE GODDAMNIT! MOVE!” pulled his improvised leash, making the teen incoherently.

“On my terms” answered. “I won't be listening to you, I won't be caring for your pleasure. Understood me?” said, savoring his own words and the sight before him.

“Yeah” he answered. Wally pulled the leash again, this time he held it.

“Try saying 'my lord'” Dick came. Hard. He panted almost without air. “I still didn't hear you saying.”

“Y- Yes, my lord” he was still hard. Wally loosened the leash and thrust. He sped up a little. Far from human speed, but not speedster fast. He found the angle which touch that sweet spot. Smirked, hearing Grayson screaming.

“Here?”

“Yes, oh yes! My lord! More!” he was drooling. He was way out of control. Dick was himself pulling the leash, almost leaving the sofa back to lean only at the leash. Wally made a small note to buy a real leash.

He went crazy. Thrusting like there was no tomorrow, pulling his shirt to the point the boy was coughing. He didn't ask to stop, but he loosened a little out of concern. He kept vibrating, massaging his cock as his thrusts speeding up. When Wally came was hard. Hard enough to numb his senses for a while. He fell beside his best friend whom wasn't any better than him. They spent a good time trying to collect themselves. Then they looked into each others eyes and laughed. Dick leaned against Wally's shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Dude! Don't you dare. I won't be cleaning this mess by myself! Get your ass up and help me. I'm tired too, you know?”

“Pleaaaaaaaaaaase” asked, adding some tears.

“Don't! I won't fall for that two times in a row. Come on up! Dress yourself and take these bottles to the kitchen” pushed the boy out of the couch.

“You know I'm sore, don't you?” said dressing his clothes. He gave up trying to stick his suit up and grabbed the improvised leash and dress it. Wally gulped at that sight. The shirt was a little too big for him, but not safe big, sexy big. And he was making no sense anymore.

“Like you weren't worse during your nocturnal bat activities.”

“Now you have just made me sound like a pervert!”

“You are!” defended himself. Focusing on anything wasn't strong legs and the curve of a butt showing under his shirt. Damn.

“Am I?” he appeared against his back, whispering in his ear. “So, why don't I let you here, cleaning everything and I'll go up to warm your bed? I believe it's a little chilly today” Damn!

“Fine, I'll do all the work. But don't you dare take that shirt off!” replied annoyed.

“Deal!” Dick gave him a sultry smile and climbed up the stairs waving his hips.


End file.
